


Eternally Yours

by SadDominic



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Online: Greymoor, Injury, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDominic/pseuds/SadDominic
Summary: A little alternate AU I've made with with my OC Carrion, where I defy Canon, and make my OC and Verandis convince Rada to stop his plans for the Grey Host.  More chapters soon once I finish a chapter to my Fennorian fic.
Relationships: Rada al-saran/Original male character
Kudos: 1





	Eternally Yours

The hooded vampire walks into the Brothel, and asks for the most talented, sexiest man they have. The innkeeper has Varaan escortd the vampire upstairs, to a door that is labelled 'The Widowmaker's Lair'. Varaan opens the door, and the room is filled with noble men, all on their knees for one man, who is sitting on a gilded, cussioned chair in lingerie. "Behold, my lord. The Widowmaker, Carrion De'Vonte." Varaan says with a smirk. Hearing the dunmer's voice catches the attention of Carrion. The small man raises an eyebrow. "You have ameal for me, Varaan, my dear?" the tattooed man says with a toothy grin, as he stands up, and saunters over to the hooded vampire. 

"Not a meal... A man who wishes to buy your service. He wishes for you to go to his home for a night." Amil explains as he clears out all the other noble men. Carrion hums, and reaches up, touching the silky hood the man wore. "Hmm.. A rich meal who wishes for a night with death.." he whispers as he removes the hood. The sight he sees shocks him. Rada al-Saran. 

"Well... This is a treat I can't turn down.." he says as he caresses Rada's face. Rada's eyes widen at the sight of Carrion the moment he sees him, and he's completely mesmerised by the sight of the daedra before him. 

"I will accept your purchase, meat." Carrion leans in, and licks Rada's bottom lip, before stepping back. "Allow me to grab a few... Supplies?" he asks the vampire lord in an innocent tone. Rada nods, and then looks over to Varaan, who is staring at him in horror. Carrion sighs, and snaps his fingers. In an instant, Varaan is completely changed. He simply walks out of the room without a word, like a mindless slave. 

"Now... My dearest Ashen Lord whom I have heard so much about... Care to escort me to your domain?" Carrion begins to pack a little back of supplies. "Of course.." Rada mutters. He seems to be in a complete trance, but is completely in control of himself, completely in love with Carrion. The daedra catches him staring, and raises an eyebrow. "You're staring." 

"I simply wish to observe my meal..." Rada mutters, coming closer. He put a hand on Carrion's waist. Turning back to face the vampire, Carrion hums. "Mm.. Yes.. Take in the sight." 

"Come. I don't want my meal to go cold, now~" Rada opens a portal, and offers Carrion his hand. The daedra takes it, and follows Rada through the portal. 

Target... Rada al-Saran, contract given by an unknown client. These words repeat in Carrion's mind as he walks with Rada, now on a dock. The vampire leads him to a massive castle on a snowy island. Carrion looks at the castle in awe. "Amazing..."

"Behold. Castle Greyhome." Rada leads Carrion into the massive castle, where they are escorted to the Lord's quarters. Rada opens the doors, and allows Carrion to go in first. Carrion smiles and happily enters, looking around. "My, my, you vampires sure live up to your reputation of amazing architecture.." the daedra put down his bag, and then goes over to the window. He touches the velvety curtains. Rada comes up behind him, and just admires him from behind. "Say... Would you like some food?" 

Carrion turns around to face Rada, suprised. "You... Want to feed me? I thought this was just business." he tilts his head to the side. Rada, uncharacteristically, blushes slightly. "I simply want to supply a good meal as more thanks for coming with me to my home.."

"Well..." Carrion sighs, and then shrugs, smiling. "I can't refuse a good meal.. It's hard to get good food with my job. Might as well enjoy luxury while I have it.." 

Rada smiles, and gestures for Carrion to sit down on the soft, plush bed. "Please, sit. I will go and prepare your meal personally." the vampire bows his head, before leaving the room. Carrion sits down on the bed, and hums. "Soft..." he mutters. 

Twenty minutes later, Rada enters the room with a plate of various fruits, along with a plate of sliced bread. Carrion sits up, and smiles. "Fruit!" he says happily, before quickly coming back to his senses, and wiping away his smile. The Ashen Lord brings him the bowl of fruit, along with a fork. "Here you are. Eat up, my dear. I must go.. Ready myself." he turns to go to the bathroom, letting his coat fall to the floor as he walked. Once Rada closed the door, Carrion quickly went to grab the coat. He touches the soft fabric, and then takes in its scent. He takes the coat back to the bed, and sits back down. He sighs shakily, looking at the tailored coat. Why was he feeling so strange? What is with this vampire? He had to be serious. This was his contract. Killing this man would set him for life. 

Rada emerges from the bathroom in nothing but his underwear. Carrion looks over at him, and licks his lips. He put his empty bowl and the fork to the side, and then stands up, approaching Rada. He places a hand on his chest. "My, my... Aren't you a good piece of meat.." he says with a devilish grin. Rada suddenly grabs him, and pushes him back on the bed. "Allow me to show you the best part of this meat~" 

Rada's underwear fell to the floor, and Carrion's eyes widen. "B.. Big..." he mutters, and looks back up at Rada. "May I ride it? Please?" the small daedra asks in a pleading tone. "I don't need preparation..."

"Well aren't you desperate? Fine." Rada lays down on the bed, on his back. He takes his huge, throbbing cock in his hand, and looks over at Carrion. "Come on, my dear." Carrion doesn't need to be told twice. He climbs on top of Rada, and pulls his panties to the side, rubbing his wet pussy against Rada's cock. "Mm.. Oh... Yes... I forgot to say.. I do not have normal male assets.." he whispers. Rada smirks, and reaches in, pressing his finger against Carrion's clit. "Oh, I am not complaining, dear... Not at all.."

Finallh,after he's had enough of the teasing, Carrion slides down onto Rada's cock, taking it all the way inside of his pussy. He gasps, and plants his hands on Rada's chest, whimpering. "Sh-shit.. I... I haven't felt pain when taking cock for a while... You're surely the biggest man I've had..."

The vampire lord smirks. "Is that so? I'm sure I cannot be compared to any other." he begins to thrust up into Carrion, slowly losing himself in the pleasure of the daedra's hit, wet and tight pussy. Carrion whines and moans as he rides the Ashen Lord's cock, his eyes rolling back as he bounced and bounced. Rada's eyes slip closed, and he just lays back, letting Carrion do all of the work. Carrion looks down at the man beneath him, a d then notices that this may be his only chance to strike. He leans down, and gives Rada a soft kiss on the lips, and reaches over to grab the fork from the nightstand, his only weapon on hand. He pulls away from the vampire's lips to whisper. "I'm so sorry... I wish you weren't my contract.." he says before he stabs Rada in the chest with the sharp fork over and over. 

The Ashen Lord gasps, and his eyes shoot open. He looks down at the fork planted in his chest. "Oh, dear..." he sighs, and looks up at Carrion. "Dark Brotherhood?" 

Carrion sighs in defeat, and nods, not seeming too phased that Rada didn't seem affected. "You... Your death by my hand would have gotten me rich.. I wouldn't have had to stay at the Flask... But.. I don't know why... But I feel horrible for.. Accepting the contract.. Seeing how you really are.." he slowly gets off of Rada. The vampire pulls the fork out of his chest, and throws it to the side. He doesn't seem mad at all. He sits up, and reaches over, taking Carrion's hand. "Spend this one night with me.. And I will pay you the gold offered for my death."

Carrion's eyes widen, and he looks at Rada in disbelief. "You...really would?" Rada nods with a soft smile, but then winces slightly, his wound beginning to ache as it healed. "Ow.."

Carrion shakes his head, and quickly gets up, grabbing his things. "I-I'm sorry, I can't do this.. I'm sorry.." he runs out of the room wearing his coat, and bolts back tk the portal at the dock. He jumps through, and then instantly closes it. He's back in his room, in the Ebony Flask. He put his things down, and collapsed into the bed.

"Damn it!!" he cries, as he sobs into the sheets. He eventually falls asleep once he'd spent hours crying. Meanwhile, in Greyhome, Rada sits on hsi bed, staring out the window. He would try and try and try, he needed this man in his life. 

-

The next day, Carrion acts like nothing happened, receiving customers happily throughout the day, letting them use him however they desired. On his last client of the evening, he got unlucky. Said client wasn't obeying the boundaries he had set, and got mad when he tried to stop him. 

"Sir, please, I do not do that kind of service! That is not what I do! I don't like it!" Carrion yells as he tries to shove the man away. The drunken nord simply ignored, and and tries to rip off Carrion's clothing, before grabbing him by the throat, and choking him, and forcing him down. Carrion's makeup begins to run down his face as he begins to sob. Suddenly, his nose filled with the familiar scent of vampire, and then the man was torn off of him. Carrion quickly crawls away, and hides himself in the corner, sobbing and covering his face. He hears the nord scream in pain, and can hear snarling. 

Everything suddenly went quiet, aside from someone panting. Carrion feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinches. "P-please... I don't want to die... Not yet..." he sobs, keeping his face hidden in his hands. 

"Shh.. You're safe. Come with me." Carrion hears a familiar voice whisper. He slowly moves his hands away, only to see Rada in front of him, covered in blood. For some reason, Carrion felt completely safe. Rada opens a portal, and then offers hjs hand to Carrion. The daedra instantly takes his hand, and is lead through the portal. They arrive at the same dock as the day before. Rada quickly takes off his coat, and covers Carrion's naked, bruised and bloody body with it. "You're safe now, angel. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." Rada says as he rushes Carrion into the castle. 

Carrion is taken to Rada's personal bathroom, where he gets bandaged and cleaned up by the Vampire Lord. Once he had calmed down enough to speak, Carrion whispers. "Th... Thank you..." 

Rada smiles softly, and picks the wounded daedra up. "You're welcome.." he takes Carrion back to the bedroom, and lays him down on the bed. "Stay with me... Let me protect you.." he whispers as he places a wet cloth on Carrion's forehead. 

"M... May I..?" Carrion looks up at Rada with pleading eyes. The vampire lord nods, and takes his hand. "Yes.. You may."


End file.
